


Dick Doesn't Care

by platypusanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beep beep go the sheep sheep, Leviathans, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Random & Short, Sexual Content, The Platypus Saves Australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusanon/pseuds/platypusanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar and Richard are the last Leviathans on earth and Edgar is not happy with his new live as a farmer. He just really hates sheep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Doesn't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, not read twice and very sorry.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this, Richard?” Edgar’s tone was beyond annoyed as he shoveled another heap of sheep shit into the wheelbarrow.

“Because,” came Dick’s voice from behind the cow he was currently milking, “we’ll take our time to build our empire. No more chomping on executives, we’re on a farm animal only diet. And please, call me Dick.”

Edgar was this close to stabbing Dick with the fork, but that had already backfired the last time. Everybody had been so busy watching the hot assed human and the adorable angel getting it on in purgatory, that nobody recognized the two main Leviathan characters were missing.

Not for the first time Edgar wished he was in purgatory, happily gnawing on some Rugarus or Vampires, instead of pulling wool out of his teeth any given day. And he never was allowed to eat all of the baa thingies, Richard had grown weirdly fond of those stupid animals. The bone the two tasty idiots had stabbed through his neck must have severed some essential Leviathan specific nerves and he was even more annoying than before. But he was still stronger than Edgar, so he kept his mouth shut and went along with it, whatever this it was supposed to be.

Right now, it was herding the sheep back into the stables, a storm was coming. Freaking Australian Outback with its freaky wildlife and almost zero human population, of course they had to end up here. On top of all of the poisonous surroundings, Dick didn’t give a flying fuck about Edgar. For one time, just once, Edgar wished Dick would put his well being above the sheep.

Instead, he stood idly by as they ran Edgar over and over again, every time he turned around, a sheep walked backwards and knocked him into the fecal matter covered ground. Frustrated and hurt, Edgar cried his first ever tear.

“Seriously, Richard, Dick, this can’t go on like this. Either you show me that you care, or I’m gonna eat this whole fucking continent!”

But Dick didn’t hear him. The platypus hiding in the grass did though. The platypus was determined to save Australia and the platypus knew exactly how.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Edgar yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stumbled over to the sheep stables in the bright morning sun. Might as well get over with getting stomped down by the super furry animals so he could be on his way to Sydney by noon.

At first he thought he was still dreaming, but then the air was filled with loud “beep beep” sounds. The tear that slipped down his face was a tear of joy this time. Dick must have been up all night gluing flashing lights and anti-collision avoidance systems to the butts of each sheep.

“What’s going on, Edgar, what makes this horrible..mpf?”

The man in question couldn’t finish his sentence as he had his mouth full of Edgar’s huge Leviathan tongue. Edgar ripped off Dick’s clothes in one smooth move and licked all over his lithe body.

“You do care for me. Thank you, thank you so much baby, gonna make you feel so good now.”

Dick had no idea what Edgar was talking about, but he was too thrilled by Edgar’s sudden outburst of emotions and frankly too turned on to ask stupid questions. He had feared he’d have to let Edgar bib himself yesterday, this was a very pleasant turn of events.

Dick let himself be pushed into a stack of fluffy hay and the second he hit the ground, Edgar was already straddling him and sinking his deliciously wet hole over Dick’s rock hard dick. Edgar moaned and started to ride him hard and fast. When he came for the first time all over his stomach, untouched, screaming, the platypus silently slipped away, back to the alpaca farmer upstream. The platypus once more had saved the world by spreading gay love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the platypus's second fic for [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) and the platypus couldn't resist to add a cool platypus to the tag "beep beep go the sheep sheep".
> 
> Please don't be mad at the platypus and help the platypus win by NOT leaving any feedback.
> 
> The platypus has a [tumblr](http://theplatypusanon.tumblr.com) where you can tell the platypus what you think.


End file.
